


carmine magnolia

by Tano



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tano/pseuds/Tano
Summary: who is the knight, who is the princess, who is the witch, and who is the martyr? (forest fire oneshots)





	

**Author's Note:**

> edit first chap cuz i have first person point of view outside of published novels lol

A long time ago, on a planet far away.  
Two girls stood in their boarding school garden, hands filled with flowers and hearts filled with a shy happiness.

  
But this was not always the case, and this wouldn't be for a long time after this final evening in each other's company.  
Fueled by nightmares and a fearful intuition, one spoke to the other.

"Maggie, would we still be friends even if... I was a monster?"

  
The mentioned girl turned her hair in the direction of the one who spoke the question, her brown curls rustling in the wind. 

"Promise not to eat me?"

  
Her blond companion smiled a little in response, covering her mouth as she stifled a giggle. Carefully she flattened the band-aid Maggie had placed on her cheek earlier, her carmine hued eyes drifting to the ground. 

"I promise not to eat you." She scratches her elbow.

  
"Alright! Then we can still be friends."

  
Filled with an optimism as sunny and bright as the yellow of her dress, Maggie approached her friend and held up a flower chain of ivy and tulips, placing it on the crown of Ava's head.  
She sighed gently as she adjusted it, weaving into the strands of her friend's caramel colored hair.

"What if I become a monster? Huh, Ava? I bet you'd run away."

Almost a little too loudly, Ava blurted out her reply.  
"No! Of course not-! I-I'll be your friend forever, Maggie. You could eat me up, and I'd still be your friend..."

"Are you just saying that because I'm your only friend?"

  
"N-no, I mean it. Even if... Even if I was normal..." Her voice goes quiet, each word descending in volume.  
"Even if I had a lot of friends, you'd be the only one that mattered."  
Maggie frowned a little, then smiled.

  
"I feel the same way, Ava."


End file.
